Romancing, Caring, Hugging, Kissing
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: "Love is full of different genres and aspects. That's what makes it's so unique." Forty romantic songfic oneshots focusing on various pairings. (My apologies, but this story is now discontinued.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – **_**Attack ON Titan**_**, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin OST, composed by Hiroyuki Sawano **_

**Pairing: Link x Lucina (Linkcina)**

"_Is this really happening? Am I really about to lose her?"_

Her blue eyes stared at him, expressionless, frightened. Link returned the stare, his blue eyes sparkling with shock, the pool of blood staining his beige pants. Faint screaming could be heard. His comrades, no doubt, losing the fight that humanity has been carrying on for what seemed to be eternity.

"_No…I can't lose her now…she can't be taken away from me so early."_

A trail of blood trickled down Lucina's lips and chin. She struggled for words, and so did Link. The situation has left them both speechless. One boy losing his loved one right before his scarred eyes; one girl slowly fading away from the one person she truly loved and cared for. The hellish world they lived in had both brought them together and tore them apart. They found romance in this cruel world; it was such a shame that it was to end so abruptly.

"_It cannot be…it is not fair…"_

Link grabbed Lucina's bloodied hand, his trembling fingers intertwining carefully with her cold ones. The threat of tears stung at his eyes. What would he do without faithful and strong Lucina by his side? How could fighting this dubious good fight without his loving motivation? He wouldn't be able to make it in this world if she's not in it. The prospect of not being able to stroke her beautiful blue hair anymore, or to see her deep blue eyes sparkle brought Link to ruins. Not even being able to sneak out the barracks to kiss her under the moonlit night scared him.

These monsters scared him.

Just _being _in this constant hell scared him, and now the only person that kept him calm, the only person he had left, was now leaving him forever.

Being alone was a fate worse than death.

"You'll be fine." Those were the words Link had finally managed to say. He knew Lucina didn't believe it; he didn't believe it himself. There were no such things as miracles in this world, and they both knew it. Just speaking those three words caused him to chuckle slightly.

"Link…" Lucina muttered, squeezing her love's hand. It was painful to carry out even that simple action.

"Don't speak," he said. "Save your energy, please."

Lucina smiled weakly. "A little too late to save the small amount of energy that remains, isn't it? I'd rather spend it all on you, my - !"

The bluenette coughed up specks of blood onto her already dirtied clothing. Her eyes became half-lidded and her breathing shallow. Time ticked slowly away, their precious moments soon reaching their finale. Neither lover were prepared to lose each other so suddenly, nor were they prepared to hear the ominous, thundering sound of footsteps headed in their direction.

The very thing they dreaded and despised the most came to end their tragic show.

Link tried to collect his bearings, formulating a plan with every second running by.

"Lucina, I'm going to pick you up now. It'll just be a quick second, okay, so –"

"No."

Link stared at Lucina. "Lucy, what're you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, Link: save yourself, please."

Link shook his head in disbelief. Lucina was just delirious from the blood loss; she couldn't possibly believe he would leave her behind. He could never leave anyone behind, and he won't start now.

"No…no! You cannot believe that I'm actually going to _leave _you here!"

"Link, please. I don't have that much time left; you have plenty of time. I don't want to be the reason as to why you die."

"And you think I want to see you die?!"

A large shadow blanketed them both.

"Link, I know you don't want to see me like this. I know you don't want me to leave you, but damnit, I don't want to see you die if I know you have a chance to live! So please, my love, run and find the others and promise me you'll continue to live for before of us."

"Lucina, please don't say such things – "

"Promise me you'll live!"

Link held his head down, his tears finally breaking free. He reluctantly agreed to satisfy Lucina's wish.

"I love you, Lucina" he choked out.

"I love you too, Link," she responded softly.

Link leaned down to share one last kiss, cherishing the moment despite the metallic taste of the red liquid. He solemnly parted ways, letting go of Lucina's hand and up. Sadness made itself acquainted with Link, forcing him to run off to find the remains of his fellow comrades. He could hear the sobbing and Lucina's loud, final declarations of love, the roar of the monster that was now taking his sweetheart away from him.

"_It's not fair. It's never fair."_

"_Lucina, I love you."_

The Hylian forced himself to ignore the shrilling screaming, the urge to run back and do _something_. He had to keep Lucina's promise; he had no intention of breaking it anytime soon.

It was his duty to carry on his love's last wish.

* * *

**So…I start off with one of my favorite pairings, Linkcina, and I end up making it extremely sad while using the OST from one of my favorite anime. Yeah…I wanted **_**fluff**_**, but I was choosing songs and my mind demanded… **_**this**_**. My apologies.**

**I guess I should say the oneshots will be of varying lengths...I'm not sure which couple I'm doing next. Maybe Shulk x Samus or Marth x Wii Fit Trainer?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – **_**Lunatic Eyes ~Invisible Full Moon (SWR ver.)**_**, Reisen Udongein Inaba's theme, composed by U2 Akiyama for the game Touhou Hisouten ~ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody**_

**Pairing: Marth x Wii Fit Trainer**

The alarm clock buzzed, producing a chipper little tune at five in the morning sharp. An exasperated groan escaped the bluenette's lips as he reached over his sleeping sweetheart to turn off the alarm. Slamming his hand on the off button, Marth yawned and looked down below him at the beautiful being below him. Her breathing was soft, and various strands of light brown hair framed her face. Even while asleep, Snow looked absolutely stunning. Marth couldn't help but admire her beauty.

How did he, a man born into the wealth of an aristocratic family, manage to marry Snow Yukimura, a fitness trainer affectionately known by her fans as Wii Fit Trainer? They were from two different worlds, Marth and Snow, and yet the faithful meeting as his friend Link's local coffee shop brought them together in ways that neither of their families could have ever expected…nor accept.

Marth chose not to think about that. The embarrassment on his mother's face when he brought Snow to meet his parents for the first time, the disgusted words his father spat at both him and Snow, it was all shocking and brought about a deep sense of resentment to Marth. Snow's parents were no better, scolding her for the deep love she held for the bluenette of a higher social class.

But it matter to them not: it was their love, and they were free to pursue it. Marth placed a hand on Snow's forehead, debating with himself on whether or not he should wake her up. After all, she was the one who wanted to wake up early in the morning for a nice sunrise jog. Then again, she looked absolutely beautiful curled up like a ball, her eyebrows occasionally and slightly twitching. The bluenette now couldn't help but wonder if Snow was dreaming about him. Unfortunately, all dreams come to an end, and Marth placed his other hand on Snow's shoulder, gently shaking until she slowly revealed her snow-white eyes.

"Ah, good morning, love," she breathed, touching the hand that still rested on her forehead.

"Good morning, dear." Marth smiled. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" she replied sleepily and innocently, until she remembered the plan she had set for this morning. "Oh."

Marth raised an eyebrow, smirking. "That 'oh' didn't sound enthusiastic at all."

"Well," Snow began, smiling, "I am a little tired."

"Ironic coming from a fitness trainer. You were the one who wanted to flex those muscles."

"Oh, please, you already know how flexible I can be," Snow purred. Marth blushed slightly, removing his hand from Snow's forehead to let it rest on her hip.

"_Very _flexible," Marth replied, smirking suggestively. Snow giggled, flashing a large smile as Marth leaned close to her face and kissed her. The atmosphere remained silent and still as the two shared their special moment.

Marth was the one to break the kiss. "Now that that's over with, shall we exercise?" he prompted. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine," she said, sitting up. She yawned, an action that Marth found to be adorable. "Just let me brush my teeth first, and we'll be on our merry way."

Marth smiled. "Alright, dear."

* * *

The cool, crisp, morning air grazed their skin and danced with their hair. Hues of pink and orange painted the sky. Marth held Snow's hand, watching the morning sky awaken for their viewing pleasure.

"So, how far are we jogging?" the bluenette asked.

"Eight blocks, tops," Snow replied.

Marth looked at her. "A…mile?" Marth blinked. He was honestly regretting not going back to sleep. The concept of sleeping in a comfy, warm bed was sounding very appealing to him.

"Is that too much for the royal?" Snow taunted. "Fine. Thirty-two blocks."

Marth smirked, his blue eyes shining with an idea in mind. If Snow wanted challenge, than she will receive one.

"How about this?" Marth suggested, letting go on Snow's hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We'll have a little race."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "A race?" she asked, a hint of intrigue in her voice. Marth waited, smirking as he knew Snow could resist a challenge. She proved him right by agreeing to the challenge.

"Very well, love. We'll run all the way to the bakery that's at the end of the second block. But I'll have you know that all of my training and choosing healthy choices have not been wasted – "

"Let's go!" Marth began to run, catching Snow by surprise. The shocked trainer blinked momentarily before shifting into overdrive, quickly running after him and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You bastard! How dare you!" she called. "That is so unfair!"

"Careful, Snow!" Marth playfully replied. "You'll wake the neighbors!"

"Whatever! Get back here!"

"Oh, so this is a chase now?"

Marth ran faster, already reaching the end of the neighborhood. Snow was right on his heels, screaming obscenities that Marth knew she didn't really mean. Not bothering to do the usual common sense action of looking both ways, Marth ran across the street, crossing into the next block. He could see the bakery as Snow yelled at him, informing of him of the stupid and reckless action he'd just performed.

"There's never any cars driving down the street this early in the morning!" Marth replied, defending his actions. "Besides, it's all about winning!"

"Not winning the game of death, you idiot!"

Marth laughed. He was sure their yelling was bothering the neighbors, and some may have called the police to report two screaming crazies running widely in their pajamas. Despite the fun he was having, he already found himself running out of breath. He'd remembered the days they were first married and Snow would get up early and run around the block for hours on end. How she could do that was a question Marth could never answer. The bluenette began to slow down, his legs feeling like jelly. He didn't expect Snow to suddenly run past him, taunting him as she took the lead.

"That's what's ya get for trying to outsmart ya wife!" she said.

A new spark was ignited, and determined not to be undermined, Marth ran faster, managing to catch up with Snow, running side by side. The two looked at each other and began to laugh at the situation they've gotten themselves into. It was the fun times like this that made Marth cherish his time with his lovely Snow.

As he looked at his wife, he couldn't help but admire the beauty she exhibited even in the early morning hours. The way her light brown hair danced with the wind; her hips swaying rhythmically as she ran. It was undeniably sexy to the bluenette.

"I wasn't trying to outsmart you: I was trying to have an actual chance at winning!"

"You've already won my love!" Snow cleverly replied. "What else do you need?"

Marth shook his head, laughing! "That was so cheesy!"

"Not as cheesy as you calling me your 'little Snowball'!"

"Touché!"

The two ran past various buildings before Snow asked, "Marth?"

"Yeah?"

"…I think we just ran past the bakery."

Marth and Snow stopped in their tracks, looking backwards. The owner of the bakery (and one of Snow's clients), Peach, stepped out of her shop, a broom in her hand.

"Snow? Marth? The hell are you two doing?"

Marth and Snow looked at each other before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Peach gave them a strange look before they both said, "Oh, we're just spending quality husband-wife time together."

Their laughter continued while Peach rolled her eyes and went bake inside her bakery.

* * *

**Touhou Project music is life. Dattebayo.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What's not romantic about two married people having a race in the wee hours of dawn?**

**I'm sorry for the long wait (it'd taken me, like, a thousand years to update). I'll try to release future chapters at a reasonable pace. And yep, I went with the Marth x WFT (Can I go the Pokémon way and refer to them as RoyalExerciseshipping?) route. **

**I appreciate the reviews! Looks like a lot of you have requests. I kinda sorta know what pairings I want in the story, but I may and will try to incorporate some of the suggestions that have been made. (*cough*cough*that Kurocina tho*cough*). I'm just a girl trying to show her various love for her ships via oneshots. With that said, my apologies that Shulk x Samus wasn't in this chapter. They'll be in the next chapter or Chapter 4. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_**– DONUT HOLE, **_**composed by Hachi and sung by Gumi**_

**Pairing: Shulk x Samus (ShuSam)**

Yes, it was a shame. It was a shame that Shulk Monado could not remember her name, that mysterious woman who is now long gone. He could easily describe her beauty: her wild blonde hair that she tamed by placing it in a ponytail; her blue eyes that showed indifference to everyone but him. He could easily describe the way his heart skipped multiple beats whenever she would grace him with her presence, or how her personality made Shulk want to be by her side for eternity.

It was so clear and so murky. It was as though the gray clouds would begin to fade away into a false promise, revealing a monochrome sky instead of a bright, blue one. To Shulk, it was a destructive contradiction designed to mock him, taunt him.

But Shulk could not remember her name. The woman he held such a strong affection for; her name seemed to be lost to the memories of time. If his love for this woman was not strong, he would have forgotten the warmth of precious, cherished touch. The smile she produced only for him.

He would have forgotten her entirely.

Gods, who was this woman? This woman that he found inhabiting his dreams, reducing him to a man that encountered many sleepless night. It was quite amusing and annoying, him receiving such important memories, though one dared to continue to escape him. Why, after recounting the simple feelings of his heart, was he tortured with these memories? The sense of longing and the need of love being returned bothered Shulk. Here he was, remembering a woman that he believed he'll never, ever meet again.

But even then, he will inevitably continue to think about her. Some type of fate and destiny event had come into play, Shulk thought, though he concluded that it was nothing more than a cruel one.

A donut hole. That is what his predicament could be compared to. The attempt to isolate the hole of the sugary treat was like trying to isolate these memories that plagued him. Perhaps he could prove that they were never there; perhaps he couldn't. Maybe he could prove she never really existed; maybe he couldn't. But he could not simply deny these true feelings of his. If there was one thing he could prove, it was the existence of his genuine affections.

Shulk felt like his heart was torn to ribbons. His heart was like the donut hole, never to be filled. Another lucky showcase of proof that she existed, but would ironically remain empty. The inevitable falling of bittersweet tears did not change a single thing. Why would it? Nothing would change.

Or, that is what he believed.

He was so close to giving up, to letting his weakened resolve shatter and the memories ruin him. What else could he expect?

In the end, however, he was granted with one final memory. He remembered that one simple word. The coveted memory. A beautiful miracle was what he considered it to be.

Taking a deep and calm breath, Shulk slowly opened his eyes. There was no one around him: only him, his soft voice, and the announcement of his realization, the name of the love that faded away like dust.

"Your name is..." he breathed. "Your name is…Samus."

* * *

**Well, this was a slightly weird one. I incorporated some of the English translated lyrics by vgperson in here, which may explain the…fantastical feel to it. But, nonetheless, I hope you liked it. And listen to the song – it's really good.**

**Why did I write ShuSam again…? When did I start shipping it…? Ah, well. Next chapter, I'm actually going to write one of the suggestions I was given. I must say, some of you have really interesting ships. …But I have some unique ships as well, so it's all good in the realm of weird. I will say that Chapter 5 will be either Lucas x Red or Palutena x Lucina, so look forward to that. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Two-faced Lovers, **_**made by wowaka and sung by Miku Hatsune**_

**Pairing: Fem!Robin x Shulk**

She should have known better. She should have known better than to follow the tantalizing ideal of "love at first sight". Damnit, she was a tactician; she was designed to strategize and plan, not to rush in recklessly on the first turn.

Now, she has ran out of turns, ran out of moves, and had no other strategy but to figure out how to cure a broken heart.

Robin did not believe things would end so harshly between her and Shulk. It was unfathomable that her world come crashing and burning upon her again. Instead of having to save the world and change the destiny that was not meant to be written, she had to save herself from a world of sadness with its fate seemingly sealed.

It was how she would save herself which proved to be a difficult tasked.

Robin did not appreciate being used. Why, it's her intelligence, her personality that is supposed to be admired, not her body. Where is the appreciation for her wonderful qualities that actually mean something to her? Tired of being seen as the precious material object the world single-mindedly desires, Robin just decided that the only to appreciate her was herself.

Yes, that's it: that's how she'll save herself. She'll forget her past, and look on to the future.

* * *

Shulk watched Robin waltz down the highway with her head high, a smile glued onto her face, her self-confidence back intact. He could tell that many thoughts occupied her mind, and not a single one pertained to him. That was understandable. After all, he chewed her and spat her out like a piece of gum that has lost its sweet sugariness.

He highly doubted that Robin would take him back, even if he were to get on his knees and beg like a pathetic, slobbering dog. It was probably for the best anyway; he didn't realize the shining glory that is Robin until after he lost her. Her love for him was locked away in a box of painful memories.

And there was nothing he could do about except to accept his fatal mistakes.

* * *

**Haha, Shulk twice in a row?! But I couldn't pass up this pairing suggested by LegitElizabethWWEFan, especially after reading her story, **_**Where Words Fail, Music Speaks**_**. Go read it – in matter of fact, go read all of her oneshot songfic collections. You'll receive virtual cookies.**

**So, this chapter wasn't very romantic, but I guess not every relationship ends on a beautiful note. So expect future chapters reminiscent of this not-so-happily-ever-after.**

**I also decided to deviate from the most common interpretation of this song. For those of you that enjoy **_**Two-faced Lovers/Ura-Otome Lovers**_**, you know what I'm talking about.**

**See ya next chapter with that precious Palucina!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_**– World's End Dancehall – **_**composed by wowaka, sung by Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine.**_

**Pairing: Palutena x Lucina (Palucina)**

* * *

She should've mentioned it, should've said something to her. Instead, she took matters into her own hands, not relying on the help of others. She'd never relied on the gracious offer of help, not even to her dearest girlfriend. She was stubborn, and it was frustrating._ So damn frustrating_. With Lucina Papillon, feelings remained bottled, chained, and locked away in the depths of her silently shattering soul. No one was allowed to take a simple peek; no one was allowed to heal those vile scars and wounds of hers. She was to be forever marked with the invisible signs of pain, letting it gradually tear her away.

And it finally did.

It was so _damn selfish_.

Wait – did Palutena Déesse really believe Lucina was selfish? _Her _precious Lucina? God, what was _wrong _with her? It wasn't selfish, Lucina keeping feelings to herself, now was it? It wasn't selfish at all; Lucina wasn't able to handle the remarks, the jeers, the looks like Palutena could. The disapproval of their relationship, the abandonment by family. The hurt and pain reflected off the head-strong Palutena; too bad it fell upon poor Lucina.

Palutena should have known – she should have seen the signs, taken a hint, _something_.

But she didn't. She just didn't. And she continued to feel this bitter resentment towards her one and only love.

Damnit, was it perhaps due to the fact that she, Palutena Déesse, was now all alone? Now forced to live the rest of her life in a depression that is too hard to mask with a smile? Their entire life, their entire future was planned out. Weddings, vacations, children: every little bit of joy that Palutena wished to have with Lucina dissipated into the gloom-choked sky. Every aspiration she wished to have with that innocent bluenette, every romantic and intimate moment, every single second of bliss was now gone. What is she supposed to do now?

_What is she supposed to do?_

Nothing. That is it. Nothing at all. Nothing but to think about what could have been, about the dreams that were so close to becoming true. About the simple chance she and Lucina lost.

Today would have been their one year anniversary. Palutena bought blue roses – that kind of peculiar roses were always fascinating to Lucina, with their wonderful deep blue color. Lucina always wore one in hair; it looked so beautiful, so charming, on her.

They looked so beautifully bittersweet on her grave, too.

* * *

…**The depression is real. The first Palucina I write and it's just full of sadness…**_**what joy!**_

**World's End Dancehall is a really good song. The beat is so catchy, and Miku and Luka's voices go well with each other. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is another suggestion chapter. This time, the pairing is…Lucina x Snake *looks at Paradigm and smiles* Haha, this is going to be a challenge to write…a challenge that I gladly accept. **

**So, see ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_**– Sakkyun Light – **_**Sakuya Izayoi's theme, Luna Clock ~ Lunar Dial, composed by Sekken-ya.**_

**Pairing: Lucina x Snake**

* * *

Lucina Papillon is the physical embodiment of elegance and grace.

"These are the fucking divorce papers – sign 'em."

Correction: Lucina Papillon _was _the physical embodiment of elegance and grace.

Snake Hayter looked at the papers, then to his seething wife, then back to the papers and said, "Are…are you serious?"

"Oh so very serious," Lucina replied, blue eyes staring down upon the nonchalant man before her.

Snake adjusted his glasses, scanning the legal crap the papers printed on the papers. His eyes trailed down to the bottom of the paper, where he saw Lucina's neat and large cursive handwriting. It was about damn time she presented him with the divorce; the marriage deteriorated badly, which was to be expected when two people suddenly get married with only six months' worth of knowledge about each other. It was stupid on her part and his part, and he should have known better to think that the relationship could actually work. It was laughable, quite funny. Ha, ha!

"So, what's the basis for this divorce?" Snake asked, knowing the answer to his own question.

"Well, what do you think, Snake? This whole marriage has been nothing more than non-stop arguments and broken promises!"

"Ah." Snake nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. Thankfully, it was still warm. "The _obvious_."

"Smartass," Lucina remarked. "Listen, Snake, you know this is for the best for us. It's not going to work; we're not going to work. It's over, completely shattered."

Snake took another sip of his coffee. "Understandable," he agreed. "Completely understandable."

Lucina furrowed her brows, staring down Snake. "You are…actually agreeing with me. I don't believe you."

Snake shrugged. "You're probably gonna take all my crap and burn down my car if I don't agree with you. Besides, this relationship was doomed from the start: you saw it, and I saw it, and the whole damn world saw it. No need in both of us being unhappy. Might as well be cordial from here on out."

Lucina crossed her arms, left somewhat speechless. "Well, I'm glad you see it like that. Makes things easier."

"Yep."

Lucina sighed, turning around and leaving the room, leaving her now ex-husband to continue his morning routine of drinking his coffee.

* * *

**I'm not even sure how I got something like this out of my favorite Touhou vocals. The theme of this chapter doesn't even fit with the theme of the song like oh my Arceus– **

**Anyway, this is what I did with the pairing Paradigm suggested: threw in an OOC Lucy and had divorce. Absolutely **_**romantic**_**, is it not?**

**Next chapter, bros, features a pairing I adore greatly: Marlina, or Marth x Rosalina. I ship Rosalina with Marth just as hard as I ship Rosalina with Dark Pit. …Ooh, I should write a love triangle between them, haha! Chapter 8 features another suggestion pairing that also involves Rosalina. Rosalina overload, anyone?**

**See ya next chapter!**


End file.
